Mechanic AU
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Hiccup is a mechanic that works for Gobber. One day, Koz Pitchner and his new boy-toy show up. Hiccup gets jealous. Random thing I wrote ages ago, don't expect any continuation.


"Hiccup!" The scrawny boy was shaken from his musings as the 'master' called him. He straightened up from the front desk and jogged further back into the shop, tugging at the hem of his wife beater and fixing the waistband of his torn jeans. One good thing about working for Gobber was that he expected, or perhaps a better word was encouraged Hiccup to get dirty and mess his clothes up. 'You can tell a real mechanic by his clothes. Never trust a skinny cook and never trust a clean mechanic.' Brushing his shaggy hair back, he crouched down by Gobber's legs, the rest of the large man hidden under a beat up van.

"Well don't jus' stand there ya dope, get down here!" Gobber barked. Hiccup blinked in surprise, but quickly settled himself on one of the flat rolling boards, sliding under the van beside him. "Wha' do ya see?" Gobber asked once he was under. Great, another test.

Hiccup stared up at the underside of the vehicle, the metal bits and pieces fitting together like a puzzle. His finger reached up of their own accord, dancing over the cold surface as he mapped it out in his head. "Cracked transmission?" He finally said, turning his head to look at his mentor. The large man gave him a broken toothed smile.

"Nicely done. Pass me down a wrench, would ya?" As he spoke, Gobber twisted the fake hand out of it's resting place, handing it off to Hiccup. The youth was used to it by now, rolling out and setting the left hand on the table of tools and handing down a similarly designed wrench, which was plugged into the hand's place.

Gobber had lost his left hand and right leg some time ago in an accident. The story changed every time he was asked. A car fell off its supports and crushed them, he crashed his car and went through the windshield, a shark attack.. No one really knew what happened. All the general public knew was Gobber's Body Shop had closed down for a few months, and when it reopened, it's founder was sporting fake limbs that had been custom designed to allow him to do his work without difficulty. His knee and lower was an average prosthetic, but his hand was something no one had ever seen before. Hiccup could only compare it to an electric mixer, able to quickly and easily have different attachments click in and out of place as needed. It was actually really cool.

The bell at the front desk dinged rapidly then, alerting him to a, apparently very annoyed, customer. He jogged out to meet them, suppressing a groan at who he saw. Kozmotis Pitchner, Snotlout Jourgenson, and what seemed to be their newest conquest. The two always had some boy or the another hanging off them, usually scantily clad and whining in a nasally voice about going home and getting laid. This one however, seemed different. He was hugged closer to Pitchner's side, an arm around his hips as he scanned around the store excitedly.

The pale white boy had a stud in his left nostril and a Monroe piercing on the same side of his lip. There were two simple silver rings on the curve of his right ear, an earring hanging off the lobe in the shape of a snowflake. He wore a tight fitting black t-shirt with a band logo scribbled across the front, and even tighter black jeans. His legs were outlined clearly in the fabric, and Hiccup was sure his ass would be too if he could see it, and if not for Pitchner's possessive hand in his back pocket. Pitchner's rugby jacket was draped over his shoulders lazily, and it shifted as the boy flicked his head to shake the blue and black streaked white hair out of his stunning blue eyes.

"Welome to Gobber's Body Shop, how may I help you?" Hiccup recited with a fake plastered smile, trying his best not to sound too snarky.

"Where's Gobber dipshit?" Snoutlout snapped. Hiccup grit his teeth.

"He's working on a car in back. I can help you with whatever you need." He tried again. Pitchner snorted.

"Yes, Gobber's headcase actually knows how to do anything. That'd be the day." He sneered dryly. Hiccup took a deep breath and counted to five before forcing his smile back on.

"I'll just get him for you." He said before turning on his heel and going back to the workshop. "Gob! There's someone here!"

"So take care of it!"

"I tried, they're stuck up asshats."

Gobber rolled out and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really now? Them same boys that been bugging ya at school?"

"..How'd you guess that?" Hiccup asked, surprised. Gobber grinned and pushed himself up.

"Ya only talk like tha' when yer tellin' me 'bout them." He informed before hobbling out to meet them. When the pair returned, Snotlout was waiting with a bored expression, picking at something in his teeth. Pitchner had the smaller boy pressed up against the display window and was kissing the living daylights out of him, a hand pushing his shirt up to show off his toned stomach. "Oi! Enough 'o tha'! My customers don't gotta see yer friend's arse." Gobber reprimanded. Pitchner scoffed and rolled his eyes, giving the boy's crotch one quick grope before pulling them away and tucking him under his arm again, the white haired boy blushing brightly as he smacked his side lightly.

The boy wandered off after a few minutes of the three gibbering about cars and motorcycles. He ended up in the back of the shop, tilting his head curiously and picking up one of the attachments for Gobber's hand.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelped, catching sight of him and carefully prying the tool from his grasp. "Don't touch those, they're expensive." He chastised. The boy blushed again.

"I am so sorry, I was just curious. He puts those in his hand.. stump.. thing, right?"

"Yeah.. Who are you anyway?" Hiccup asked curiously. "You don't seem like the guys those two usually rope into fucking them."

"What?" It was the boy's turn to yelp, nearly choking on his breath. "O-oh my god, no. I mean, I'm dating Kozmotis but we haven't done anything. And especially not with Snotlout."

"Oh." Hiccup said lamely. "Uh.. Good, I guess. Those two are assholes."

"Well Snotlout is. Koz is pretty sweet though, once you get to know him." The boy shifted for a moment before sticking his hand out. "I'm Jack by the way. Jack Frost."

Hiccup smiled a bit and took the soft hand in his own calloused one. "Hiccup Haddock."


End file.
